Pleasent Veiw
by Audrey Rae Of Sunshine
Summary: Life starts heading down hill after the rainy night Juslins father died.She is forced to leave her life in Oregon, to move to Chicago.Staring at a new school would be hard,but a cute new skaterboy finds his way into her heart. But will he stay there?


Unfortunately, the teacher of her favorite subject was a hobo teacher, as her friends would have put it. History was supposed to be fun. But not when the teacher doesn't have any expression on her face and reads straight from a one-sided history book.

Juslin wasn't paying until unforgettably stupid words slid off the tongue of a crazy teacher. 

"Christopher Columbus was a great man. He founded this country." Ms. Flatter snuck a peak at her class and found Juslin's hand shoot up in the air. 

"Yes Juslin?"

She stood up. Scanned the class, and lifted her right eye brow. "Ms Flatter, I strongly disagree with you." She looked around to see the kids that were once slumped in their seats, sitting upright paying attention. 

"Excuse me?" She looked surprised.

"Well, obviously you are reading out of a one sided only version of history. You insinuating that Christopher Columbus was a great man. What you failed to tell the class is that the moment he laid eyes on the early Indians of America, he immediately thought they would make good slaves. You have also failed to mention that he massacred Indians, and wiped out most of them. So if you're thinking, that this man, a murderer, is a great man, I think you are strongly mistaken." 

"What are you saying?"

"Have I not made my self clear Ms. Flatter? Being 25 Indian as I am, I think you need to rethink you opinion on Mr. Columbus. He was after gold. And gold only. He used the Indians, then killed them. That doesn't seem like a good man to me." Julsin looked her in the eye. She wanted to say more. But, she decided against it.

"Juslin, I think you should go to the principals office. I don't like your tone. " She pointed her finger to the door.

"Well, I have one thing to say to you. I bet you thought the second I walked in that door 'Oh no, another skater brain' News Flash. I may skateboard, have different colored hair, but I am a very very smart girl. You on the other hand, are small minded. So yeah, I'll go, but first, I advise you to think about what your saying before you speak and pollute these teenagers brains." then waltzed out, just like on TV.

The principals visit was like all the others. Don't to it again. Call your mom, tell her what happened. Don't give the teacher anymore trouble.

Brandon was waiting for her when she came out of the office. She grinned. What was better than seeing that boy standing there, waiting for her.

"I heard you got in trouble. And it's only your first week. What'd you do?" He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her. He realized then, she wasn't delicate, she wasn't fat. She just had a waist. Probably about 140. And her tits were first class. He was a hormone crazed teenage, he was aloud to dream. She was different. Holding her made his blood stop. He liked the way her body melted to his. 

"Well, if that's what I'll get every time I get in trouble, then look out world. I'm the new bad-girl that everyone wants to touch." Juslin hugged him then picked up her bag and slid an arm around his waist and started walking.

"Nope, no one can touch you now but me." He looked down at her. She smiled and once again, he melted. 

"What?" She asked when he frowned.

"Nothing, it's just, I don't know. Your totally different. I've never felt this way before." One moment passed, and Brandon realized what he'd said. "Ok, Ace that was totally cheesy. But dude, I think I love you."

"You don't love me. You've only known me for a week." She'd heard this all before.

"See this is different, your waist, its not thin, and normally I would freak out. But what I feel right here," he patted his heart. "It feels like a skateboard does a kick flip on my heart, every time I look at you, or talk to you." He laughed a little. 

That's weird, she thought, she felt the same way. But was it love? She wouldn't doubt it, because she'd never been in love. "Ok. Let the robot process it. Arg. Ok, officially processed. Maybe I love you too. But since I have no experience in this thing-a-bob hobo's call love, I don't know for sure."

"Same here. Look, I'll walk you home." 

"Wicked. But if you think you're going to get lucky, get your cute head out of the nasty sex gutter." Juslin hit him in the arm. 

"Come on babe, I think it might rain."

"Oh yeah, kissing in the rain, what a cliché." She kissed him and started walking again. 

They reached her house, and for some reason he looked nervous. "Dude, take a chill smoke. What's up?"

"You live here? In this house?'

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"This is the house my mom was killed in." He refused to let the past, haunt his future.

BAM. She was hit with a wave of sorrowful emotion. "Oh baby," She entered his embrace. "I am so sorry, I didn't even think to ask about your family." She kissed him. "How long ago?"

"She died when I was 6, so I'm 15 now. that's what? 9 years? Don't look so worried, she wasn't the best mom." 

His soft lips on hers reassured her. He took her hips, lifted her off the ground, and laid in the snow. He loved the snow. Especially when he was laying in it next to Juslin.

"Brandon, are you sure you're ok?"

"Totally. I like kissing you." To show her, he kissed her cheek. Then, planted a soft one on her mouth.


End file.
